1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to docking stations, more particularly to a docking station capable of cooling or expanding functions of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Many prevailing electronic devices, such as notebooks, E-books, for example, are designed to have a portable small size to satisfy various requirements of clients. An electronic device with a small size has less connection ports, such as having only one Universal Serial Bus (USB), and only one Ethernet port, the electronic device has to meet strict demands on heat resistance. Docking stations can resolve the problems of cooling and expanding functions for the electronic devices. However, how to make the docking station have a securing structure to secure the electronic device with easy operation, safety and reliability is a subject in study.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to overcome the described problem.